Bitten
by Barabbus
Summary: Fenrir Greyback bites Remus Lupin. Oneshot. Please R&R!


**I just got bored and was thinking, so I wrote this. Enjoy! Please review!**

Fenrir Greyback

It was time for vengeance. John Lupin would pay for insulting _me_. I knew little about his son, but I knew enough to find him. He was young, small, oblivious to the evils of this world that could and would destroy him. He was oblivious of _me._

But _I _would know _him. _Over the years my senses had evolved so that they resembled those of a real wolf, and I knew what the boy looked like. Brown hair that was glossy and that would shine under the light of the moon, light skin, glinting chocolate eyes that were warm. The eyes of a child. And his blood would be warm and flowing if he was playing outside. _Delicious. _

I ate the last remain of a drumstick as I watched him, waiting for the sun to set. He feared nothing at the moment. The features of his face were distinct, warm and inviting even. He would grow to be very handsome if I turned away. But I did not. Some bastard monster had given this gift to me, and I had to pass it on. It wasn't that I wasn't proud to be what I was- people always feared me, thus I always got what I wanted- but the pain was uninvited by me. But the blood; oh, the BLOOD! It felt so soothing on my tongue, like hot tea, and it sent shivers down my spine. That thirst, I suppose would never be satisfied.

The moon was rising before long. The moon was shimmering on that clear summer's night, but even the silvery beams could not produce enough light to illuminate the forest. Most of the forest was cast into shadow by the lush vegetation, thick pines and oaks and uncut grass, and nothing was visible in the distance other than green.

It amazed me that any forest could be so dense if it were so close to a city as large as my own, but then, nothing seemed impossible in the new empire. I did not know where I was, but location would be of no importance when I was through with this night.

I knew what was coming, how very unavoidable it would be, yet the thought of escaping my destiny still ran through me. But there was no escaping the monster within me. I knew how the night would end, and I knew that I would remember none of it, but that did nothing to stifle my anxiety, my apprehension.

My eyes darted to the night sky, pausing when the moon was in my line of sight. I could see it, of course, but there was more to it- I could _feel _the silvery orb boring into my skin, _sense_ the danger of what was happening. Try as I might, I could not pull my eyes away from the glowing sphere.

The first wave hit me before I knew what was coming. An odd pain ran through me, irrational and irritating. I shuddered. It was coming, the thing I feared more than anything. My next change.

I was prepared for the second wave, but it unhinged me nevertheless. This time it was a stab at my spine, and the jabbing pain was enough to force me to my knees. I could not tolerate the pain.

The agony did not subside.

It now felt as if the flesh were being torn from my body, and I let out a yelp of pain. My bones were being snapped like twigs. Oh, the horror of it all! The call of the night, beckoning me to my own personal hell!

The pain lessened but so did my control of myself. All awareness of time, of location, of being, all were slipping from my grasp. But I brought myself to a slight awareness. I could smell the boy now, a mix of grass and chocolate, and without a second thought I lunged at him.

His eyes widened in terror. He tried to scream, but the sound caught in his throat. I was on top of him, too large for him to throw. As if he could have. And even if he escaped my grasp, I would catch him before he ran a single yard.

_Remus. I will not kill you. That would be too generous. We don't want that, do we? Do you want your mother to cry? No, I didn't think so. It will all be over in moments. You won't feel pain after so long. You'll be beyond pain. And then the agony will begin. Do not blamde me, dear child. Blame your father..._ My teeth sunk into his throat.

He yelped. I only laughed, but it came out as an edgy bark. The blood poured into my mouth. I forgot everything. The only thing I knew was the sweet taste of the child's blood. Like chocolate, melted chocolate. Ironic? It didn't matter then.

"_**Daddddddddddddyyyyyyyyyy!! HEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPP!"**_

John Lupin ran through the door. His expression was beyond pain. He thought only of his son. I smiled, revealing my bloody canine teeth. _I gave you my ultimatum, John..._

So it was with reluctance I accepted the creature that I was and disappeared into the night.


End file.
